


Starlight Symphony

by WildwoodMage



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Fantasy, Love/Hate, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwoodMage/pseuds/WildwoodMage
Summary: Immortals tend to be born in pairs, siblings, lovers, or enemies; equals in power and force of will. All that is good in the universe arises from balance between these pairs.The story begins with the Queen and King.
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Scourge the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	Starlight Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Nanowrimo is over, and while I have no plans of giving up on Dead Reckoning, I'm taking a break to dust off some beloved WIPs! I can have a little epic fantasy, as a treat.

The story begins with the Queen and King. Immortals tend to be born in pairs, siblings, lovers, or enemies; equals in power and force of will. All that is good in the universe arises from balance between these pairs. The firstborn, ancient as atoms and stardust, are the Queen and King. Sally, the Goddess of Order, draws power from physics and foresight; every chemical reaction in the newborn universe an intricate dance, familiar to those who know the steps. Scourge, the God of Chaos, draws power from supernovas and entropy; the breathless expansion of matter toward infinity, the steady march toward inevitable decay. Equal only to each other, their first and greatest desire is to reign unchallenged over the heavens.

The possibility that one could permanently defeat the other is unlikely. The fact that either would be miserable without the other is irrelevant. In the recklessness of youth they stopped at nothing in their crusade to destroy their enemy. Their battles laid waste to time and space. The universe, destroyed and recreated in glorious displays of power and rage, wears scars to this day—so the story goes (sages whisper of rifts at the edges of infinity where the brave or foolish might venture into a realm beyond even the reach of the gods).

While their rivalry will never end, time and wisdom soothed their fury. Hatred was tempered by grudging respect, which in time would resemble love. Love, like many of humans’ noblest desires, is expressed differently by a god than a mortal. While Sally and even Scourge would grow to admire the love of humans, it does not come naturally to them, and it will take some time for them to understand it. In the early morning of the universe, the Queen and King learned that endless destruction would serve neither of them. There was no official truce, no agreement made, but nevertheless their conversations turned toward cooperation, then creation. They could fill the universe with life that would grow and change. Instead of the Queen and King’s duet, a chorus would resound until the stars winked out and all fell into silence.

Sally hung a tapestry of stars, weaving constellations into a map that could mark distance and time to those who only knew how to read it. Around her most beloved star, she set planets in orbit. Nine planets, all unique, all designed with care by the ancestor of artisans. The third planet was her masterpiece, the first note in the chorus. Bathed in the light of the sun, cloaked by the sky, the Earth would serve as the cradle of life.

Scourge would not allow Sally to have sole dominion over this grand chorus. He too blessed the newborn Earth. The first gift was luck, the promise that no living creature was immune to twists of chance. The inhabitants of Earth, although at the time no more than a cluster of cells, would evolve in ways that not even the Queen could foresee. Scourge bestowed upon these future creations heroes, those whose force of will could change fate. And through each atom he wove magic, such that those who learned its secrets could defy even the laws of physics.

The Queen and King, their powers combined, also created something that they did not expect. On Earth, a soul was born; simple, weak, but echoing across the heavens. And it was not the last. Rivers and stones and green leaves took on new life, docile but as real as the gods. New gods were born from stars and mountains and trees, crying out to the Firstborn to be acknowledged and celebrated. Gods and spirits and wild beasts multiplied and flourished, adding their own melodies to the chorus. Earth was a beacon of song in a quiet universe, and even the Queen and King could spend an eternity listening to the strange, wondrous hymn.

Ages passed, marked by Earth’s dance in the dark. She and her siblings chased the sun through space. A soul cried out, daring the gods not to hear it. A human stood with feet planted on rich black soil, a torch chasing away the night, and the universe listened to a new melody.


End file.
